Miki Makimura (009 vs. Devilman)
Miki Makimura is a primary character from Go Nagai's Devilman franchise and a supporting character of the OVA crossover film Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. She is both Akira Fudo's classmate, close friend and love interest. Like most adaptations of the character outside the original manga's storyline, this version of the character is less belligerent and aggressive, but also retains her independent, protective and empathetic attitude. Regardless, she remains as Akira's damsel in distress, as well as his tether to humanity. Miki is voiced by Saori Hayami in the original Japanese version and by Cristina Valenzuela in the English adaptation. Appearance Miki is a teenage girl of medium height and slender frame, with pale skin, brown eyes and matching brown hair color. She wares her hair at neck-length, with a broad yellow headband parting it equally and leaving several bags hanging a bit over her eyebrows, thus giving the impression of a bob-cut. She is constantly seen in her school unifrom: a dark grey mini-skirt, with matching socks, brown shoes, a white, long-sleeved undershirt, similar to a sailor-fuku and over the shirt is a medium grey sleeveless jacket with two vertical lighter lines dividing the jacket into three sections. Personality Miki Makimua is shown to be friendly and empathetic, having shortly befriended the newly arrived Eva Maria Pallares and easily wept over the story of her twin brother's critical condition. However she also had a cheeky and haughty behavior in regards to her childhood friend, Akira Fudo. Although she acknowledged Akira's sudden bravery she openly disapproved of his lax attitude, namely him openly skipping classes. Backstory Miki's father was good friends with Akira's father and therefore the Makimura's had adopted Akira after his parents had passed away in a tragic but mysterious accident. As a result, Miki grew up with Akira under the same roof and they became fast friends, with Miki often having to step-up whenever Akira behaved cowardly and insecure. Six months before the start of the series, Akira was approached by Ryo Asuka, an old friend of his, who led to Akira's transformation into Devilman to which Miki was unaware of. Miki only realized that after that faithful encounter Akira had suddenly acquired an asertive and masculine personality. History Act 1 While Miki and Akira are walking to school they overhear a young woman being purse-snatched by two delinquents riding on a moped. Miki took the initiative and knocked the thugs off of their vehicle and even slapped one on the face, but Akira ends the fight by dropping the muggers' moped into the nearby lake, thus prompting them to jump in after it. Unknown to either to Miki or Akira, they were being spied on by a child and a metal-faced man. At high school, Miki introduces herself and quickly befriends the latest student of her class, the foreign girl Eva Maria Pallares. After classes she introduces Eva to Akira, who had been skipping classes and thus missed out on Eva's arrival. MIki then chastises Akira for his behavior by threatening to stop making him packed lunch for school. Act 2 The following day Miki spends lunch break alongside Eva, who proceeds to ask her about Akira. Miki brings up her family's adoption of Akira as well as his shady experience with Ryo half a year ago which somehow led to his sudden "maturity". In response Miki asked about Eva's family. The girl answered by bringing up that she was an orphan and that her only family was her twin brother, who was unfortunately stuck in a coma after a horrible accident. Miki is brought to tears by Eva's story and apologizes for intruding on the girl's personal history. But the moment is cut short do to the arrival of the demon Lilith and her minions which frighten Miki unconscious. As it turns out Eva was secretly one of the High-Teen Cyborgs under Black Ghost, Cyborg 0015, under orders to infiltrate Meinon High School in order to gather information on Devilman, as well as to kidnap Miki to be held hostage. Akira arrives on the roof and notices Miki's discarded purse, almost immediately realizing that she had been kidnapped by demons. Act 3 Miki is kept in a well protected prison cell at the Black Ghost installation in the forest, thus she is unfazed by the battle between the 00 Cyborgs and the High-Teen Cyborgs. After Atun had been fused with Seth, he proceeds to destroy the entire installation, yet manages to not endanger Miki. She is quickly rescued by Ryo and Eva, who regrets ever having dragged her into Black Ghost and the demon's plans. As the fight was finally over and Atun had been permanently stopped, Ryo and Akira take Miki home. In the following days after the incident she appears to have forgotten about Eva, but felt drawn to the locations where they had spent time together. Trivia * While assaulting the two delinquent purse snatchers, Miki slaps one of them and knocks him over the head with her purse, an allusion to her fighting techniques used in the original Devilman manga. * The key chain around Miki's purse is shaped in the form of Daemon Abashiri/Danbei, a primary character in Go Nagai's works: Abashiri Ikka and Cutie Honey. * Miki's English voice actress, Cristina Valenzuela, reprised her role three years later in Devilman Crybaby, being the only cast member of 009 vs Devilman to do so. * Cristina Valenzuela and Bryce Papenbrook, the English voices of Miki and Akira, respectively, also voice the English versions of Ladybug and Cat Noir, the main characters from the French animated series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cait Noir. Coincidentaly, in both shows Valenzuela's character is unaware that Papenbrook's character, who is a boy who attends the same classes as her, is secretly a super-hero with ancient powers. Valenzuela and Papenbrook also star in the anime "The Seven Deadly Sins" as main characters Hawk and Meliodas, respectively. Similarly to Miki's attitude toward Akira in 009 vs Devilman, Hawk constantly scolds Meliodas for his unruly behavior. And just like Akira, Meliodas is also revealed to be a demon in human form. External Links For more on Miki, Visit the Devilman Wiki WARNING: Wiki contains Graphic Adult Content, Reader Discretion is advised! Category:Article stubs Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Female characters